1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for cutting material to shape from a moving web or part of a moving web of paper, cardboard or the like, by burning by means of a laser beam.
2. Description of Prior Art
Paper, cardboard or the like is usually cut to shape by a knife or a set of knives, which require a cutting mechanism to hold and guide them during the cutting movement. The necessary mechanical cutting mechanism and knives or sets of knives are subject to wear, are relatively complicated and expensive, and allow only a limited cutting speed and only a limited cutting frequency in periodic operation.
To obviate the disadvantages of the mechanical knives, it is known to make a cut by means of a focussed point of a laser beam.